peelfandomcom-20200213-history
07 August 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-08-07 ; Comments *Two tracks in the show are listener requests from the previous week ('Lullaby of Broadway' and the Big Black track). *Skreen from the Cuban Boys gets in touch during the show to announce the current state of play in the poll on their drinkdrinkdrink website, which posed the question, 'who would you most like to go drinking with?'. Peel discovers - "And at number one it's me." This sample was later used on the Cuban Boys' posthumous tribute, 'The Nation Needs You'. Session *Appliance #3. First broadcast. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Fumiya Tanaka: Drive #6 (Drive EP) Tresor *Kling Klang: Nexus (7") Honey *Speedy J Vs Math Leave No Evidence (LP - Men With Boxes) Dub *Appliance: Navigating the Nursery Slopes (session) *French Kicks: Call Our Hands ('Young Lawyer' EP) Startime *''(JP: 'I'm very aware that I'm always saying in the course of the week's programmes when I get requests in on emails and so forth, I say 'oh I'll try and sort that out for next week' and I very rarely do, and I'm ashamed of this. But I've managed to sort out a couple this week. For example, Simon Grant sent us an email from Eastbourne saying, 'I'd like you to play a song / track which I remember you playing several years ago, the Lullaby of Broadway, I can still vaguely remember the sound of loads of tap shoes'. Loads is right, there are hundreds if not thousands in this and it is a wonderful record. I know we're not supposed to say this, but I would recommend that if you can do this without offending your neighbours that you listen to this as loudly as possible.')'' *Winifred Shaw & Dick Powell: The Lullaby Of Broadway (LP - The Golden Age Of The Hollywood Musical) *Rechenzentrum: Norden (LP - The Peel Session) Kitty-Yo *AM60: Just A Dream (single) Shifty Disco *Epic 45: At Least One Of These Stars Is Venus (split 7" with Avaray) Jonathon Whiskey Records *Stasis: Read Only (white label - probably this) *Appliance: A Little More Information (session) *Bo Diddley: Oh Yea (LP - Bo Diddley Rides Again / In The Spotlight) Beat Goes On *Big Black: Steelworker (LP - It's Toasted) Touch and Go *Ink Spots: Am I Too Late - Pig's Big 78 *Soledad Brothers: Shaky Puddin' (LP - Sympathetic Sounds Of Detroit) Sympathy For The Record Industry *Appliance: Comrades (session) *Covert Operations: I Represent (12") Dread Recordings *Thee Michelle Gun Elephant: Young Jaguar (LP - Casanova Snake) Munster *Magnetophone: Box-Flow (LP - Infrasonic Waves) Ochre Recordings *Chat with Mary Ann Hobbs. *Jahmali & Jah Mel: Wipe The Tears (7") Penthouse *Fast Floor: Roll The Beats (12") Pig Pen *''(JP: 'These days I hardly dare do a programme without playing something by the White Stripes, so this is their 'Lord, Send me An Angel'.')'' *White Stripes: Lord, Send Me An Angel (7") Sympathy For The Record Industry *''(JP: 'You're going to hear them everywhere before the year is out...')'' *Appliance: Homing Devices (session) *Phyllis Dillon: Perfidia (LP - Rocksteady Soul) Metro *Otis Clay: That's How It Is (When You're In Love) (LP - Deep Soul Inferno) Goldmine *''(JP: 'When I played that at home this afternoon the Pig came in and said 'great record' and of course she was right.')'' *''(JP: 'This is the Reverend Pike, 'Boy Parts'. I used to have those, I've now got old man parts, no use to anyone, frankly.')'' *Reverend Pike: Boy-Parts (DIY Vasectomy EP) Stupidcat *''(JP: 'And now a couple of tunes really to get you in the right mood, as though you're not in the right mood already, for Mary Ann Hobbs.')'' *Scrotum Grinder: Big Brother (LP - The Greatest Sonic Abomination Ever) Prank *Life In A Burn Clinic: Iconoclastic Rage Disorder (LP - Individual Rites) Metal Blade Files ;Name *John Peel 07-08-01.mp3 ;Length *2:00:12 ;Other ;Available * JP 2001 extra (as wma file) Category:2001 Category:Peel shows